


Percy Jackson and Family

by SaffiCat (ChloeCleo246)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCleo246/pseuds/SaffiCat
Summary: Percy's worst memory is the day he lost his sister. But then one day she's found alive! Only for their mom to get kidnapped by his Uncle Hades. And it turns out they're demigods and he needs to protect his sister while retrieving the Lightening bolt for his other Uncle Zeus. Otherwise the world will end. No pressure...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Percy Jackson and Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of Percy Jackson and his Little Sister. I've made quite a few changes to my original story the main one being her name, I personally think Persephone works better as she is a daughter taken from a mother with basically no consent. I also can't bring myself to delete the old version as I remember how much effort and time 13/14 year old me put into it.

_Prologue:_

Sally sighed as she searched her drawers for some stockings her hand knocked against a small bag grasping it of out curiosity she pulled it out.

A quiet gasp escaped her lips as she began to count…

_Flashback_

_Poseidon looks over his son in curiosity with black hair and his eyes there is no denying that Perseus is his son he smiled down at little boy, "I'm sorry, I can't be here for you Perseus, but know that I love you."_

_Poseidon sighs this was the second and last time he could visit Perseus, he barely got away with it last time. A voice snaps him out of his thoughts._

_"Poseidon, what are you doing here?" asked Sally_

_"Sally" he said "I just had to see him, at least once"_

_"Poseidon, I –_

_Poseidon kiss her "I had to see you again too" he murmurs._

_End of Flashback_

**October 1995**

Sally smiled as she watched her son play, her other hand rested gently on her swollen belly just a little longer and Percy would have a baby sister.

"Sally Jackson? May I have a word," a melodic voice said

Sally looked up to see a glowing young man, fear filled her, as she frantically looked around to see Percy had vanished.

"Where is my son?" she snapped looked back at the disguised god.

"He is fine, I'm here about your daughter," he replied sitting down next to her.

"My daughter is a mortal," Sally lied,

He chuckled "Ms Jackson, we both know that isn't true,"

Sally went quiet.

"You've been pretty lucky, Ms Jackson, my father has made a similar more dangerous mistake so your daughter has flown under the radar but that won't last," He said as if he was talking about the weather, "I'm afraid you can't keep her,"

"I can keep them both safe," Sally replied "I know I can, I just need to…"

"No, you can't," he said gently "Think about it, double the children, double the scent, and with their father…"

"I'm not killing my baby," Sally said firmly "I'll find a way to hide their scent and, and there's a camp I can send them to when it's time,"

"You misunderstand me, I'm not talking of killing her, you simply need to give her to me, and I will ensure she lives," he said calmly

"Give up my child?" Sally said looking away "I couldn't do that; I already have everything for her, and Percy is so excited and…" she paused to choke back tears.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, they will both die," he said bluntly

Sally silently shook her head "I-

"I can give you two years," he sighed "But any longer and she will be in danger, and not just from the monsters," and with that he vanished.

Sally glanced back out at the playground to see that Percy had reappeared and he was waving at her she smiled and waved back.

"Mommy!" Percy came running "I picked some flowers for you and the baby!"

"Thank you, Percy that was very sweet of you," Sally forcing a smile,

"You looked sad," he explained "I wanted you to smile," he said smiling brightly.

"Oh Percy, thank you! Now let us have a look at these flowers!" Sally said as a real smile crossed her face.

Percy perked up "I found this really weird one Mom! Someone dropped it!" he said pushing it in to her hands.

Sally studied the flower for a minute when it clicked; it was a pomegranate flower.

**15 November 1995**

"You must really like Greek mythology!" the nurse said kindly as she filled out the birth certificate.

Sally laughed "You have no idea,"

"Persephone is such a pretty name too!" the nurse continued, "But doesn't she get kidnapped?"

"It does depend on the which retelling you find but I was more thinking of how despite everything her mom found her," Sally replied as she gazed down at her daughter.

**15 November 1997**

"Mommy! Mommy!" Percy came running out from the playground "I can't find Sephy, I -" he hiccupped tears streaming down his face.

Sally felt her heart drop as she pulled Percy into her arms "Shhh, it's okay, Mommy will find her," she whispered rocking him gently "Shhh it's going to be okay Percy,"

It wasn't, despite knowing that they wouldn't find her, Sally couldn't stop herself from searching and searching pausing only when she was looking after Percy.

**15 December 1997**

"Sally,"

"How could you! How could you take my daughter when she was playing with her brother!" Sally screamed "Did you even think of talking to me first! Now he blames himself,"

The man stood patiently just let her rage.

"I know this was hard, and I'm sorry for how it happened but she is safe now," he said

"I want my daughter back; I want my son to smile again," Sally whispered,

"I'm afraid you can't have her back yet," he said firmly "But when I send her back it will be time to take them to camp,"

"You mean I will see her again?" her voice filled with hope,

"Not for years," he replied, "Not matter how hard you look you won't find her until it is time," and with that he vanished.

Leaving a determined Sally behind "We will see," Sally muttered.


End file.
